gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of Determination
is the 14th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot A JNN panel discussion mentions the disappearances of leading scientists over the last 200 years. At a secret, unofficial meeting, the leaders of the three superpowers discuss a plan to join forces and take on the Gundams. Near the Union's colony at Lagrange point 1 lies an asteroid field where the Ptolemaios is docked at a secret Celestial Being dock. Ian tells Allelujah that he didn't have to stay aboard the ship, but Allelujah says he has something to think over. On Earth, Sumeragi and Wang tan by the pool, and Wang notes that nanomachines have reduced the harshness of living in space, but Sumeragi believes it'll still be some time before humanity lives in space beyond colonies. Lichtendahl tries to film them with a video camera, and Christina points out that what he's doing is sexual harassment. Feldt uses Haro to learn the names of flowers in the garden, while Lasse performs one-handed push ups. Tieria performs a computer analysis of the effect of their interventions and concludes that global conflicts have been reduced by 38%, and that 63% of military-related companies have withdrawn from the industry. Lichtendahl calls Lockon and pesters him, so Lockon hangs up. From his car, Lockon examines a memorial that was the site of the terrorist attack where he lost his parents. At JNN, Kinue's editor tells her that her report on Celestial Being brought in huge ratings. He wants her to next investigate their effect on the economy, but she convinces him to let her continue looking into Aeolia because she believes Celestial Being has some goal other than what they've publicly stated. Louise and Saji say goodbye to her mother, and Saji asks Setsuna for a favor when he walks by. U.S. Stegmeyer reviews the documents for Project G, which calls for luring the Gundams to an enriched uranium dumping site in the Taklamakan Desert. His assistant points out that it's a good site for a military exercise because it's remote and surrounded by mountains. The AEU's parliament debates on how many forces to contribute to the plan, and the HRL leader muses on the possibility of ruling the world. At the MSWAD base, Graham tells Howard and Daryl that their anti-Gundam unit has been officially designated "Over Flags" and will include 12 ace pilots, each of whose Flags will be upgraded by Eifman to custom specs. At and HRL desert base, Sergei tells Soma that they'll be deploying soon, but he hasn't received exact orders yet. At an AEU base, Patrick makes out with a woman and is late for duty, so commanding officer Kati Mannequin punches him twice in the face. Patrick straightens out and thinks to himself that he's in love. Alejandro watches a video of Setsuna returning Massoud and comments to Ribbons that he's acting like some martyr. The Gundams, he says, are built to achieve objectives and kill people. While taking a shower, Sumeragi gets a message from Billy that he wants to meet and show her some documents. At Saji's apartment, Louise cries on the sofa while Saji and Setsuna uncomfortably sit next to each other. Setsuna says he doesn't understand why Louise feels lonely because she can visit her mother anytime. Louise then throws a temper tantrum and tosses a pillow at Saji, and Setsuna leaves when he gets a call. Wang and Hong Long inform the rest of the crew that the three superpowers are beginning a large-scale joint military exercise. Sumeragi tells everyone to enjoy themselves while they can because there will probably be an armed intervention. In space, the Ptolemaios leaves the secret asteroid dock and heads for Earth. Sumeragi meets with Billy in a bar to discuss the "simulated" military plan to capture Gundams that he sent to her. Billy asks her for analysis, and she says that too little is known about the Gundams. Billy says that they can't match the Gundams in technology, but they could beat them back with superior numbers and force them to fight to exhaustion. Sumeragi counters that the Gundams may have autopilots to compensate for that, or even a self-destruct device. Sumeragi gets up to leave, and Billy tells her she should visit the base because Eifman is worried about her. He asks if there's someone waiting for her and says he won't be too calm about it if someone is. The military exercise is announced to the world as a joint effort to train for defending the orbital elevators. On a carrier in the Pacific Ocean, Howard and Daryl examine the new Over Flags until they're interrupted by Flag pilot Joshua Edwards. After insulting them, Joshua asks if Graham killed another superior officer to get his most recent promotion. He warns them that if they don't watch out, Graham will shoot them in the back too. Daryl is angered, and Graham arrives and vows that he'll prove all the rumors wrong in battle. Sumeragi analyses the intelligence and tells Tieria that an area in the Taklamakan Desert has been marked as a terrorist target. If it's attacked, radioactive material will leak out and affect the entire world. Tieria wants to start an intervention immediately, and Sumeragi points out that the superpowers will immediately attack them when they get close. Lockon drives back to base, and Allelujah enters the atmosphere in the Gundam Kyrios. Christina speaks with Setsuna and notices that he's heading for Azadistan, but she keeps that to herself. At the royal palace, Marina wakes up when she hears footsteps and is surprised to see Setsuna. Setsuna asks her why the world is so misguided and wonders if it's the fault of God or man. Marina says that God is fair and that people can learn to understand each other, but when she looks up she sees that Setsuna is already gone. At an AEU French Foreign Legion base, an officer meets with a clean shaven Ali, who is using the pseudonym Gary Biaggi. The officer hands Ali secret orders and tells him he's being given the mobile armor Agrissa, which was used during the 5th Solar Conflict.